


The Song of Loneliness

by SwaraGem



Series: Wild’s Melody [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaraGem/pseuds/SwaraGem
Summary: Malon was the first to noticed Wild’s singing and pain.





	1. The Song of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I think Malon will always have a Mother-Son Relationship with Wild
> 
> Disclaimer: Song is Deathly Loneliness Attack by Huhumi ft Hatsune Miku

It was night at Lon Lon Ranch in Time’s Hyrule. Wild had sneaked out of the house and was sitting on a small hill, that was nearby. He was looking up at the stars and admiring them. He sighs as he pressed his lips together as he can’t help the Loneliness feeling.

He closed his eyes. He opens his mouth and starts to sing.

_ Even if you're living by the littlest of means. _

_ You will keep breathing, on someone else you lean. _

_ And if that person were to somehow disappear, _

_ You'll still wake up tomorrow, dragging down whoevers near. _

Wild was remembering how every time he gets hurt, and how he felt that he was dragging everyone down.

_ Connections that are so easily frayed, _

_ Relationships that only exist at the right time or place. _

_ And if I try to lament, saying "Something's not quite right." _

_ I'll still walk away with no answer in sight. _

Wild thinks about Time and Malon since they got married at the right time and place. He then felt pain in his heart as he remembers Mipha. He shakes his head.

_ Whatever that you have to say, _

_ I will always be this way. _

_ As I cast my teary eyes downward, _

_ Where the bridges that I burned lay. _

_ Even if I'm lonely to tears, no one gives a damn to hear. _

_ And again, again, This loneliness is deadly. _

Wild couldn’t help it. He just feels that the loneliness would always be with him no matter what. 

_ For every single person who's feelings I don't care for _

_ There's just another person to replace them when they're gone. _

_ The punishment for shutting down, avoiding all the pain _

_ Is the guilt constricting me, and digging in it's fangs _

_ Before I could notice it, loneliness turned on me _

_ Now I know my heart alone was yearning all along. _

_ Amidst the pin and needles that destroy me, under skin _

_ The powerlessness of "being alone" starts to sink in _

Malon has noticed Wild sneaking out and wanted to know if he was alright. She walks out of the house but then hears singing coming from the hill. She walks towards the singing and froze in surprise when she saw Wild sitting on the hill singing. She stays quiet and listens to him.

_ Whatever that I have to say, _

_ From this road; Can't turn away. _

_ Even the things I'd given up, _

_ Just as easily enough as It became a pain. _

_ No how many tears fall down _

_ They won't reach no matter the amount _

_ Breaking. These cracks that run throughout my heart. _

Wild felt the pain in his heart as he thinks of Mipha.

_ So that it wouldn't fall apart _

_ So it wouldn't even start _

_ With these hands of mine, clumsily I still tried _

_ preventing such a thing _

_ I ended up straining myself in the end, _

_ And crushed it with my own hands. _

_ Over the most trivial emotions, like an idiot. _

He thinks of all the things he breaks and it always made the others get angry at him. It left some scars on his heart because of it.

_ Even if I hug my knees, and scream _

_ Nothing will change a single thing.  _

_ Not even my own sadness that's only just left echoing. _

_ And though the night might swallow it, _

_ Even if the moon shines in darkness. _

_ It remains, just the same _

_ It's the truth, that it won't just go away. _

Tears started to fall down his eyes and run down his cheeks.

_ It won't heal, I can't speak _

_ Against the voice hidden inside, _

_ Betraying me _

_ This loneliness is deadly. _

The singing ends and soft sobs could be heard. Malon walks over to him and sat down next to him. Wild doesn’t notice her until she hugs him in a motherly way. He doesn’t flinch and just returns the hug and cries. He started to fall asleep as his cries subdue into sniffles. He heard her say something before falling into a deep sleep.

“You’ll never be alone, my child”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon and Wild talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I updated. Yay
> 
> This took me awhile but I hope it satisfied you guys. Anyways, It was still kinda rushed but I think it came out really good.

Wild wakes up in the arms of Malon. He blushes hard and shot up. He starts to apologize to her but she stops him.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Wild.” She said to him while smiling softly at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which he slightly tended.

Wild tensed when she placed her hand on his shoulder but soon relaxed and he looks at her. 

“D-Did you listened?” He asks her finally remembering that he sang outside. 

Malon looks at him with sad eyes before nodding. She wanted to lie to him but she just couldn’t. She wanted to comfort him, no matter what. “Yes, I did.” She said to him while wrapping her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

Wild stiffens but soon relaxes and leans against her.

“I will always be here, if you need someone to talk to, My child.” Malon said to him while holding him in a protective hug.

Wild felt safe in her arms and soon smiles. “Thank you. Can you keep this a secret?” He said to her and close his eyes. He fell back asleep in her arms, trusting her with his secret.

Malon looks down at him as he went back to sleep in her arms. “Of course.” She said to him quietly and continues to hold him. She gently place a kiss on his forehead. 

Wild smiles in his sleep finally feeling that his broken soul was repairing itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t right angst but I will try to write it. But, I think this one came out good.


End file.
